1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tape measure device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a tape measure device having a triangular tab pivotably attached to the end of the tape measure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most basic tools required for making accurate measurements, a tool that can be used for literally hundreds of applications, is a tape measure. Tape measures provide an accurate means of measurement for virtually any purpose and are available in varying lengths.
Tape measures are made available in versions having tape enclosure casings of durable plastic or metal, with the retractable tape generally being manufactured from spring steel. Carpenters and many other types of tradesmen, cabinetmakers, do-it-yourselfers, and others extensively use tape measures. Although tape measures are very effective measuring tools, anyone that has ever used a tape measure has experienced the problem of trying to check for squareness of a rectangular or diagonal surface with corners, when the starting point is in a corner. The end of a tape measure is squared off on the end and the only way to take an accurate measurement is to have another individual hold the end of the tape in place on the number 1. This problem is frequently experienced in many situations and takes more time than it does when taking measurements without the assistance of another person.